Something Lovers Share
by TheCupcakeMonster
Summary: This time seems...better. Special. In the dawn of Christmas morning, Fred and George share something that only lovers share. Hard twincest yaoi. Merry Last Christmas!


**Something Lovers Share**

**Summary: This time seems...better. Special. In the dawn of Christmas morning, Fred and George share something that only lovers share.**

**Pairing: George Weasley and Fred Weasley**

**Warnings: Hard yaoi.**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, which belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Merry Christmas**

* * *

Fred woke first, blinking his eyes open as the first tiny rays of morning sunlight streamed into the room him and his twin brother shared. Although it was much too early for anyone else to be awake, Fred was alert the second he felt his twin's body against his.

They had their own separate beds, but every night after everyone else had gone to sleep, Fred would sneak over to George's bed and slip in next to him, crawling under the covers and wrapping his arms around his brother's strong shoulders. It was a twin bed, so both of them were hardly able to fit, but the lack of comfortable space didn't matter to them. The loving contact of their most precious person was enough to lull them contently to sleep.

Fred touched his hand delicately to George's chest, feeling the soft rise and fall of his steady breathing. George had always been a heavy sleeper; their mother used to joke that not even the murder of Viktor Krum could wake him up from a sound sleep. Which was most likely true.

Fred smiled to himself and touched George's cheek, gently waking him. George groaned sleepily, slapping Fred's hand away. Fred simply grinned and poked his cheek this time, making him giggle softly and cover Fred's hand with his own. He awoke slowly and groggily, but at seeing Fred's fresh, rested face, he leaned in and captured his twin's lips in a quick, but meaningful kiss.

Their fingers intertwined together, a simple lover's gesture, and they grinned playfully at each other.

"Merry Christmas, George," Fred whispered. "Wanna go downstairs and open everybody's presents?" George laughed and kissed him again.

"Of course." The two of them quietly jumped out of bed and tiptoed down the winding stairs of the Weasley household, both dressed in matching orange and green checkered pajamas. They tiptoed past their family's rooms, where Harry was staying in Ron's bedroom for the Christmas holiday.

They hurried downstairs to the living room, where a twinkling Christmas tree stood in the center. Lights and ornaments floated around it, and piles of presents sat underneath it. Fred and George held hands as they pulled out their wands and sat cross-legged on the floor.

"This one's for Harry," Fred announced, and used his wand to unwrap it perfectly without tearing or creasing. After they were done looking, they'd wrap it again exactly the way they had found it.

It was a medium-sized bottle with a roaring dragon spewing fire on the label, and Fred recognized what it was with surprise.

"It's fire whiskey!" George took it from his twin's hands and inspected it, proving with a smile that it was indeed fire whiskey. "Why would mum get _him _fire whiskey but not us?"

"Because he'll use it wisely," George told him, and Fred agreed with a shrug. "Besides, you're much too young for such a strong drink!" George added teasingly, pinching Fred's cheek like a cute child.

"I'm the same age as you!" Fred argued, but he did enjoy George's attention, especially when he cared for him in such an affectionate, almost parental fashion. Even though they were the same age, Fred was always the baby and George his mother. Fred couldn't say he disliked it.

They continued to open everyone's presents, finding multiple boxes of candy and crudely knitted sweaters with giant letters on them, one with an H for Harry, one with a P for Percy, and another one with an R for Ron, yet again. Ron already had about three of them all in different colors. This one was a muddy brown with a dark green R.

There were also sweaters for the twins, but they always switched them up around their mother, because she would assume the letter on their hand-made sweaters was the correct letter. And they liked messing with her.

The sun appeared brighter in the glistening windows, signaling dawn, but it would still be a while before the others woke up. They would all be sleeping in, since the past week had been pretty busy, baking and wrapping presents for friends they hadn't seen in four years. Fred and George did their part by using their new apparating power to pop in and out of their crooked house and the Leaky Cauldron for some more ingredients.

"That looks like the last of it," George said in satisfaction, spinning his wand around the wrapping paper and bows to get them carefully back around the boxes and fabric sweaters.

"Wait a minute." George paused as Fred stood up and darted to the kitchen, where he rummaged around in the cabinets for something. He came back with a tiny golden box with a thin and sparkling red bow tied around it. Small, chocolate hearts floated around the box, popping before they got too high and floated right up to the ceiling. George's eyes widened into happiness, and Fred sat down next to his twin again on the floor. He tried not to look nervous, but he blushed red all the same. He handed it shyly to George.

George stuck his tongue out to catch a chocolate heart in his mouth, tasting it gratefully.

"I bet it's exactly what I got you," he said, and pulled his own present from underneath the couch. Instead of chocolate hearts, there were mini cupids flying around the box, shooting heart-shaped arrows around at the air.

They kissed briefly and softly, but it soon turned into a steamy snogging session. George snaked his hand around Fred's neck and pulled him forward, shoving his tongue inside and squirming it around. They were about to go farther, when they remembered their gifts. They pulled away with a string of saliva connecting them, and they pressed their foreheads together, just basking in the other's presence.

"Okay, open it." Fred pushed his present at George, who opened it excitedly. From a nest of thin parchment paper he revealed a necklace, a black thread with a silver G strung at the bottom.

"I was right," he said, happily slipping the pendent around his neck. "Open yours."

Fred's present was the exact same thing, except the silver letter had changed to an F.

"How did you know?" Fred tied his own around his neck and gently laid his hand on George's, and George squeezed it in turn.

"We're twins, what do you expect?" The Christmas tree lights glittered above their heads, their red hair shining to an almost ruby color. Their matching green eyes glowed as they gazed at each other lovingly.

"You know…" Fred's voice was seductive as he climbed on top of George and straddled his waist. "We still have about two hours before they all wake up…maybe we could…" He licked the shell of George's ear, giving him all the information he needed without another word.

Fred was tackled onto the ground, his hands pinned above his head and ravished madly. George kissed him with extreme vigor, not hesitating to slide his tongue in and fill Fred's mouth. It met with Fred's tongue, and the two appendages battled, but not for dominance. More of a slippery hug, clumsy and messy, but still so passionate. Neither of them were very skilled or coordinated when it came to this sort of thing, although they liked to pretend they were around their friends. Apparently, they were girl magnets. But under that there was a different desire, one forbidden, but exciting.

George ran his fingers through Fred's long, fiery hair, the glossy strands falling through his fingertips like ginger silk. Fred could feel saliva running down his neck, and he flailed around for George's shoulders, holding on for dear life. As they continued to kiss, Fred felt his pants tighten up at the crotch, and he bucked his hips up, seeking more friction.

Fred was easily aroused, and George knew that well enough to use it to his advantage. He didn't like keeping Fred from climax for too long, but he _did_ like teasing his twin to some extent.

George rubbed up against Fred, pushing their already rock-hard erections together, making Fred bite his lip as a shock of pleasure raced up his spine. They hadn't time alone lately, since everyone was so busy running around and managing to be in every place the twins tried to keep to themselves. So finally, they had a while to "catch up" on this snowy Christmas day.

George laid more of his weight on top of Fred, moving his feather-light kisses from his mouth to his neck. He placed small, but noticeable hickeys on the pale, slender column, licking them over soothingly after he made them, as to relieve the sting.

Still busy marking his brother's flesh, George worked at removing his shirt. He unbuttoned it to the bottom and carefully slid it off, pushing it out of the way so he could access Fred's chest more easily. He immediately latched onto a pink nipple and sucked, drawing a surprised moan out from Fred.

"H-hey…that's for girls!" Fred protested, but not with much enthusiasm. George hadn't done this before, and it felt unbelievably wonderful.

"Well, you _are_ my little girl," George said against Fred's chest. "Aren't you?" Fred was about to argue, but he found that he couldn't. He just slithered his hands up to George's head and watched with glazed eyes as he bit and sucked on each of his perked nipples. He felt saliva dribble down his stomach, and he twitched a bit at the strange, wet sensation. George was obviously determined to do something different this time.

"Wrap your legs around my waist," George said, and Fred obeyed. He swung his legs around George's lean hips and crossed them at the ankle. Lying underneath his brother was always nerve-racking; he felt so vulnerable, so small. He knew George wouldn't do anything to hurt him, but he was obviously the leader, the one in control. It was almost intimidating looking up at him from below, seeing his lean, sharp face and shock of unruly red hair, bright green eyes that seemed to see right through Fred's very soul.

"Take your shirt off too!" He whined. "I don't want to be the only one naked."

"Alright, alright." George reluctantly pulled away so he could take his own shirt off, joining Fred's on the floor. Fred shyly ran his hands over George's muscled chest and abdomen. His hands passed over glistening sweat. "Stop that! You're tickling me!" That only succeeded in making Fred touch him more, and he was soon covering his mouth to keep from laughing. "Do you want to wake everybody up!?"

"Maaaaaybe…" Fred teased. "What would mum say if she caught us like this?"

"She would kill us, inevitably." Fred giggled. Neither of them really cared about what their family would think of they found out about their relationship. If they were disgusted, well, that's how it was. They weren't about to break up because of what their parents thought.

"Okay, pants off." George lunged for Fred's loose pants, swiftly tugging them down. Fred squeaked in shock, but kicked them off anyway as they fell to the floor around his feet.

"You next." George stood up and shucked his matching pajama bottoms off, and Fred gawked, blushing and turning away when George noticed him staring.

"Like the merchandise?" George turned around like a model selling new clothes, and Fred observed, business-like.

"Very much. Come here." George stepped forward and Fred placed his hand on the twitching bulge in George's boxers. George gasped, but said nothing as Fred slowly, sensually, pulled them down.

George's erection sprung up, a thick trail of precum stretching from the tip to the hem of the fabric. The head was flushed a deep cherry-red, throbbing under the unblinking gaze of the other twin.

"Wow George, try to hold back a little, will ya?" George just smirked. "Can I taste it?"

"Go ahead. I'm sure it'll taste just as good as the picture." Fred didn't hesitate to lean forward and devour the huge piece of flesh pulsing in his hands. He took it in his mouth in one, smooth swoop, and George threw his head back in bliss. He trailed his hands all over Fred's reddening face as he started to bob his head up and down on his brother's cock. It was thick and long, pushing down his throat with every thorough suck.

"Uhnn…" George gently thrust his hips forward, but not hard enough to choke his twin. Though Fred looked skilled and professional at giving blow jobs, he was extremely nervous inside. He was always afraid he would mess up, and do something stupid. He didn't think George would be mad if he didn't do it right one time, but Fred wanted to do it right _every _time, so George could get the pleasure he deserved.

Fred then used his tongue to press into the leaking slit of George's cock, tasting the salty tang of cum as it slid down his throat. He loved feeling George, tasting him, just _being _with him. They shared more than blood, or the same face and hair. They shared something lovers shared.

"Does…" George began, but had to stop and inhale a shuddering breath before continuing. "Does this mean…I'm to enter you?"

"Mhhmm…" George took that as a yes, and his heart skipped a few beats. Just _thinking _of being buried inside that tight heat had him tumbling over the edge.

But Fred wasn't done yet.

He licked a hot trail down George's cock to his balls, and roughly took one of the soft sacs into his mouth.

George moaned outright, accidentally jerking forward into Fred's face. But he didn't seem to notice, because he kept up the fast suction, stopping only to leave a tiny affectionate kiss on the thick base.

Fred switched every now and then, slicking the huge cock up so it would fit inside him easier. He was already used to the temporary burn that came with every penetration, but he still liked it when he felt his own saliva dripping from his ass…

Fred shivered, causing a slight moan to escape his mouth and travel up George's body.

"Fred! …if you keep that up, I'll come." Fred popped his mouth off at that, pulling back and licking his lips of stray precum.

"I don't want you to come just yet," he said. "You'll be coming inside me. …if that's alright with you." Fred raised his eyebrow, but George didn't give him much of an expression. He looked lusty, his cheeks dusted a cute pink and his eyes shimmering slightly with delightful tears. "Hellooooooo?"

George shook his head to refocus himself, looking back at Fred, who was still on his knees on the floor, gently brushing his face along George's trembling thigh, trying to get his attention.

"Right," George breathed. "Where are we gonna do it?"

"On the table?"

"What? We eat there!" They smiled matching smiles, and George held out his hand to help Fred off the floor. Before they migrated to the kitchen table, they kissed first, softly and tenderly. George vaguely tasted himself on Fred's lips, and he licked them over, remarking them with his scent. Nobody but them could tell the difference between Fred's scent and George's scent; since they were twins, they were supposed to smell the same, right?

But they both noticed the small differences that existed between them, differences no one else could possibly see. Like, how Fred's emerald eyes had minuscule flecks of gold, flecks you couldn't see unless you've kissed him. Or how George's scent was more masculine and stark, and Fred's was sweeter and nostalgic.

Fred climbed on top of the table, grateful it was pretty low, so he wouldn't fall off when George was so violently thrusting into him.

"Now hold still…" George stuck his fingers in his mouth and coated them thinly with saliva, not having any suitable lube with him at the moment.

He pressed a slicked-up digit to Fred's entrance, leaning against Fred so he could kiss lightly up his arched back. His body was hot and quivering, and his cock pushed against the edge of the table, making him gasp. He admitted this wasn't the best place to have sex, but right now, they were too aroused to care where they were.

He instinctively tightened up as George shoved the finger in, breaking past muscle and poking around. George held his breath, loving the feel of his brother's wet flesh against him. His finger felt like it was being crushed in velvety heat, and he couldn't imagine that feeling wrapped around his cock.

"Come on now," George said, trying to sound comforting. But the way Fred kept tensing up every time he moved his finger made him strangely hornier than he had been before. He seemed like a virgin again, and George quickly had a flash of that memory, their first time. Fred had been so nervous, so immature and clueless. He also remembered how long it had taken, since Fred kept getting scared and telling him to stop. But it was really all worth it. "Relax. You've done this before."

"I know…but…it somehow seems different…"

"Different? How?"

"I…it's more…I don't know…special?" George blinked. "I feel like…like I love you more than usual right now."

George thought he had daydreamed for a moment, and Fred turned his head around to look curiously at his twin.

"Did I say something wrong?" He wondered, half amused half disappointed.

"N-no…you didn't," George finally answered. He hardly ever stammered. "I think I feel that way too." Fred smiled broadly, reaching around to grab George's free hand.

"Must be the whiskey." George leaned in for a short kiss, tickling Fred's sensitive lips with his tongue before pulling back again, leaving Fred pouting. But the pout soon changed to a moan as George inserted another finger into him.

"I'm eager," George admitted with a silly grin. "Hope you don't need stretched too much."

"No…" Fred replied. "I'm eager too."

"Good." George spread his twin's cheeks further apart and added another finger, three after just a few minutes. Usually, by now, he wouldn't have even finished with the lovey dovey foreplay. It wasn't that they didn't have enough time, it was that…they wanted each other. _Now_.

George kissed Fred's soft, pillow-like cheeks as he stretched his fingers, bathing in the lewd sounds he was making. He needed this.

He continued to stretch until he felt his cock jerking, telling him just how close he really was.

"I hope you're ready…" He murmured. "'Cus my dick sure is." Fred didn't answer, but George knew he had heard when a muffled giggle came from his hands over his mouth.

George hoisted Fred's legs onto the table, knocking over a few candles and empty glasses. Fred didn't have sheets under him to clench, so he grabbed the table cloth to steady himself.

He shivered when he felt the blunt head of his brother's cock against his ass, preparing to penetrate. He wore no condom, nor did he ever.

They both moaned simultaneously as George entered. It wasn't exactly a tight fit, but Fred was squeezing more than he usually did, probably on purpose, George thought. Spasms ran through his muscles like electric shocks, even though he hadn't moved yet. He just gripped Fred's hips with trembling hands, breathing shallowly through his gaping mouth as he tried to regain his composure. It felt so good, so hot and wet…

He slowly slid the rest of the way in, so his balls were resting snuggly of top of Fred's. Fred kept clenching and convulsing, pleasuring George with nothing but a few contractions of his flexible insides.

George lazily pulled out, leaving the head obscured in beautiful stiffness, and then thrust back in. Almost at once he struck Fred's prostate dead-on, forcing a strangled moan from the one under him. Tears spilled from jade depths and pattered to the wooden table, his moans echoing around the kitchen and bouncing off the walls. He was propelled forward as George's pace got faster and rougher, furiously snapping his hips against the smoothness of Fred's ass.

Fluid spilled out of his hole like snow, with the same creamy white color and stickiness on your skin. His cock bounced and jumped against his stomach, creating even more friction and driving him further over the edge.

The table creaked and shook under both their weight, and they absentmindedly hoped it wouldn't give out and dump them onto the floor.

George rammed and pounded into that adorable, delectable ass, his hair plastered to his forehead, his fingernails creating red crescent-shaped marks on Fred's jutting hip bones. It seemed like _he _was the virgin, so close to coming when they hadn't even been at it ten minutes.

"Fred! I think…I'm already…!"

"Shut up," Fred growled, "and come inside me!" George groaned at the feral tone Fred had taken, and he thrust even harder, frantically and unevenly, but he was too far gone to care if his slams were uniform.

"I love you so much!" George panted, feeling his cock fill with cum waiting to explode.

"I love you too, George!"

"I-I'm coming!!" George shoved himself into Fred as deep as he could go and came. It spurted out from the gripping channel and oozed onto Fred's thighs, sticking to his heated flesh in pools.

Fred's cum coated the edge of the table, and he reminded himself he had to clean that up before it dried and never came off. But for now, he just bathed in the glorious glow of post-orgasm ecstasy, shuddering from head to foot.

After they had slowly sunk down from their heaven, George laid his head on top of Fred's back, drinking in the erotic smell of sweat and sex. He took Fred's hand from behind and tangled their fingers together, breathing heavily together. They were about to speak when soft footsteps padded down the stairs.

The twins considered leaping up from the table and hurriedly putting on their clothes, pretending like they had just woken up and came downstairs. But they didn't, and they couldn't really explain why. They felt like someone needed to know.

It was Harry, and he didn't notice the two of them first, since the Weasley house was so crooked and cluttered, the view was blocked by a tall stack of books and floating quills.

But then he looked up and saw Fred and George, hunched over the table on top of each other, covered in the other's cum.

He opened his mouth in shock, but no words came out. The twins waited for his reaction, but all they got was open mouthed, dumbstruck awe.

Finally, he mumbled,

"I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't…I didn't…" Fred and George shared a long look, and an agreement was passed between them. Harry was probably the person who would accept them the most, and would also keep their secret if they asked him. Perhaps, they could turn this into something fun for all of them.

"Oh Harry…"

* * *

A/N: I planned on making Harry walk in on them and have a threesome, but I also wanted Fred and George to have there own little moment before that. Sooo....if I get enough reviews, I'll add another chapter! With all that threesome goodness!! But until then, hopefully, I'll be working on Headboards and Hard Wood Floors, and all those other neglected story...I have ONE more oneshot, I promise! And it'll be short!  
:( Sorry about that.  
So please review and don't hate me!

Hurm,

The Cupcake Monster


End file.
